Lost Get Found
by Shadoe Dysteria
Summary: Ok, full summary inside, because it fits in there. Cannon, AU, tiny bit of OOC. BXE. RXE. AXJ. Ben and Angela. Some Mike, Jessica, and interaction, not much. Jacob is in here. Only attached to Bella in a friendly way not relationship. **-Hiatus-**
1. Getting Over It

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Lost Get Found

**Summary- Bella's parents and her uncle have died, and now the only connection she has to family is her sister- Angela, who has her own life. But what happens when the people she used to think of family once again appear in her life. Will she forgive them for leaving in the first place? More importantly, will she forgive him, for never being there? All Human. BxE, AxJ, RxE, and JxRC (Random character).**

Chapter one- Getting over it…

**Bella's POV**

They were gone.

No, it wasn't my parents, or my uncle that I was mourning for. It was the Cullen's.

They were gone.

They weren't here when I had to attend the conjoined funeral of Rene, Charlie, and Phil. They weren't there when I was cursing the drunk driver that took them from me. They weren't there when I needed someone to hold me. And I couldn't call Angela for that, my sister had her own life.

But, they should have been there.

Yet, it was something that Angela, my older sister, and I learned to live without. Angela had lost some great shopping buddies when Rosalie and Alice moved, but she vented with me, and I was so distressed with everything that was happening, that I let her drag me to any shop, when she and her husband, Ben, didn't have anything planned.

I sunk onto my bed and cried. Nothing could erase the pain that I was suffering. I needed them, and there was no one around.

I gathered myself up, and walked into the kitchen, singing along the way. It was a great way to get out all of you anxieties about the world- Singing was.

I was singing the first song that came to my head.

_ Seems like everyone else has a love just for them_

_But I don't mind cuz' we've had much fun, my best friend_

_Except sometimes I wish we could be more than friends_

_Tell me do you know…_

_Tell me do you know…_

I trailed off, once I realized what I was singing. It was the song that had played on the radio the night before they had left. I realized it was from my favorite singer: Corrine Bailey Rae, it was her song Breathless. I quickly changed the song, brainwashing myself into thinking of anything but them.

_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're movin' too fast_

Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react

You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
Makin' it harder to breathe

We cannot deny, how we feel inside  
We cannot deny

Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react

Kaleidoscope of colors  
Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
Shining down on both of us  
Don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)

Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah

We lived  
We loved  
We hurt  
_we jumped  
__We're right  
We're wrong  
We're weak  
We're strong  
We lived to love_

But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
Watch the chemicals react  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react

I looked around the kitchen to see that I had done more than I planned to. I had made dinner, and I was feeling pretty proud of myself- I had done it in only one song.

I sat dinner down on the table, and I looked at it. I had imagined a big family, so I'd spent time, and money, investing it into a big house, filled with things perfect for a family, only to have to wake up, and go to sleep everyday, realizing that it was a dream that had never come true.

I quickly discarded the thought, having convinced myself that I had cried enough for one day, and I ate my dinner. It was simple. A nice salad, with steak. It didn't feel like the day to have desert. It had been 2 years since my parents had died, and I was supposed to go see Jacob (**A/N Let me mention this now- I hate when people make Bella and Jacob family, and then they don't follow it up with a good plot. If I EVER made them family, you could expect something good coming up.) **today, but it didn't happen. He was my best friend, he knew how I was, he would understand.

I quickly finished my dinner, and went to sleep. I was half-way there, when I heard a knock on my door.

**So what did you think? I know it's short, but I wanted to know if you liked the song long enough for me to continue. I don't want to start something, and have people either ignore it completely, or read it out of pity.**

**So, clicky on the little button below this short author's note, and review. It would mean the world to me!**

**If you like it, I should repost sometime soon…**


	2. Discovery

**Disclaimer: Same as Chapter One**

**Lost Get Found**

**Chapter Two: Discovery**

Recap:

I quickly finished my dinner, and went to go to sleep. I was half-way there, when I heard a knock on my door.

I got up, and went to go see who was at the door, wondering what anyone could possibly want this late at night.

When I got to the door, I opened it to see a delivery person, with a box, which I assumed was cake, in his hand. He was apparently very interested in the paper he was holding in his hand, as I had to cough three times before he looked up at me.

I was met with the most stunning green eyes I had ever seen before. Yet, there was something familiar about them. It was if I had seen them before, yet, I knew I should have remembered them, only I didn't. The delivery boy seemed to look as if he should remember me, because he was looking at me with a face of recognition, yet confusion.

"I thought you died," He whispered.

"Excuse me?" I asked. "I think you've got the wrong person."

As I was shutting the door, I heard him call out, "Isabella Marie Swan?"

I opened the door. "How do you know who I am?" I asked.

"You don't remember me?" He asked, dejected, as if I should.

"No, sorry," I said. "Should I remember you?"

"Izzy?" He said, and I could remember the one person that called me that, though I constantly told him my name was Bella.

I backed up from the door. "No," I said, shaking my head, refusing to believe it, trying to convince myself that this was all a dream, that this was all an illusion conjured up by my need to have them here. "You're not real. You're not real."

Apparently he didn't get the message because he whipped out his cell phone and dialed a number. "You'll never believe who I found," He said, once the person picked up their own phone.

I vaguely remember letting him in the door, although I know he did. Because, he was in _my_ house, and he didn't strike me as the type of person that would just walk into your house without your permission.

He sat down on the couch, still talking to the person on the phone, and I heard my name come up.

"She's here," He said, looking at me out of the side of his eye, sending me his notorious dazzling smile, which I had to look away from, for fear that I would do something that I ended up regretting.

**Edward's POV**

I walked up to the door, and convinced myself that there was no reason to hate Carslie. Other than the reason he made me get this ridiculous job. Apparently, since we had moved away from Bella, the girl I've always crushed on, but never told, I've been a partying animal, and a shopaholic. He said that he would still provide me with money, but I had to work for it.

So, here I was, dropping off cake, at a house that I was sure belonged to a woman, although, it was big. Management, Mike, seemed to enjoy matching up orders with women, and me. I knew it was because they said I was hot, and it often offered more publicity for Edible Delights, which I didn't mind, because, at their doors, I often got very LARGE tips. Something that I tried to rub into Carlise face, and inconspicuously as possible, although I was often smug about it.

I looked down at the paper, and the message I was supposed to delivering. Apparently, a guy named Jacob was sending her one of our Cheer Up (!) cakes. He must have obviously cared much about her to spend the money that our cakes cost, on her. She would be harder to dazzle, but it would be worth it, if I could take Tayna out, who had been bothering me that I didn't spend enough with me, although I had made it clear that I was in no position to marry her. I was still waiting for Bella- Who might never show again. But if she did, I wanted to be available, and not taken.

I read the message again.

Dear Bella,

I know it's been hard on you, but I hope you get better, and I wanted you to know that I will be there! Get better, and know that it will always work in the end. Ashley says hi, and wants to know when you'll be by again, so that we can spread the good news! You'll be VERY happy for us!

Love,

Jake

I was still reading the letter, when the door opened, but I wasn't concerned about whoever it was. I was more concerned about this Bella person, and I was letting my imagination run wild, actually believing for a second that it might be her.

Obviously, whoever it was, was in no mood to wait, as she coughed three times to get my attention. I was prepared to give her my best smile, when I looked up, and saw who it was. I didn't really know, and I couldn't pin the face with a name, as I didn't believe I had dated her before, which was a shame, as she was gorgeous, despite the obvious tale-tale sign of tears. But, I knew her. I searched my memory, and I noted the searching brown eyes, mahogany hair that cascaded down her back, and her full, plump red lips. I felt myself longing for her, as if this had been a long awaited reunion, as if everything was as it should have been-And then, I remembered who she was...This was my Bella! My Bella!

I whispered the first thing that came to mind. "You were supposed to be dead," I said quietly.

Of course, she had no idea what I was talking about, and she backed away from the door saying that I had gotten the wrong person, even though I know that I hadn't. It was exactly as I had heard through the grape vine. Of course, I hadn't registered that people had the attendant to lie to others, and it probably was a lie. I, if course, didn't believe it. There was NO WAY Bella was dead, and I was right!

Before she could shut the door, I said the only thing that I could think of, that might have stopped her from shutting me out forever. "Isabella Marie Swan?" I half stated, half asked, afraid this was just a dream.

"How do you know who I am?" She asked, her wild eyes trying to piece me together.

I sank at that level. "You don't remember me?" I asked, and I knew I must have looked like a toddler that had just been told that his puppy was lost. More or less with the crying.

She asked if she should remember me...I felt compelled to say something that might have the chance of jogging her memory. So, I said the only thing that I could.

"Izzy?" I said, again, coming out as a question, as I was afraid that at any second this wonderful dream would finally end, and I would be stuck at home, wondering what the heck Carlisle was thinking about when he moved us away from Bella.

She backed away from the door, as I could see the recognition don on her face, and she started to speak. "No. You are not real. You are not real."

I took out my cell so fast it gave _me_ whiplash, and I dialed Alice, who I was sure, would be absolutely ecstatic about knowing that Bella was _here _is our own town. She had missed her terribly when we moved, but I think she missed Angela a bit more, because Angela consented to her maniac shopping spree.

Alice picked up. "Yello!" She said, her hyper side more than peaking out at this point. "Ali on the line?"

"Hi Ice!" I said, and I could imagine her grimacing, cursing me and that "infernal" nickname.

"Hi Eddie!" She countered, and I had to admit that I had backed into that one.

"Touche," I said, admitting defeat.

"It's touche," She said, and I smiled. Banters like this were normal. After a while, in which I said nothing, she finally spoke. "What do you want Edward?" She asked.

"You'll never believe who's here," I said, and Bella, dazed, let me in. I smiled, and sat on the couch.

"Who?" She asked, growing impatient. And I could here Jasper on the other end, and I really didn't want to even picture what they were doing.

"Bella," I said, smiling. I looked over at said person and I could see that she was having a hard time putting things together. I didn't blame her.

"WHAT?" He shrill voice finally broke through, and in the background I could Alice telling Jasper, who was much more interested in getting back to whatever they had originally planned.

"She's here," I said, sending her an extremely dazzling smile, although this one came from the heart.

She looked away, and I finished my conversation, although I was getting the feeling that she was uncomfortable with me being here. I hope that wasn't the case.

"Well I can I come see her?" Alice asked, and I knew Bella could here that. Because she nodded her head and walked out of the room.

**So what did you think? I had it done faster than I though, and the internet will be working either tonight or tomorrow, so this should be posted by then.**

**So, clicky on the little button below this, and tell me what you really think. And, of you want, you could subscribe to me, or to this story...Or whatever...**


	3. See You Again

**Disclaimer: Same as Chapter One**

**Lost Get Found**

**Chapter Three: See You Again**

Recap:

"Well can I come see her?" Alice asked, and I know Bella could hear that. Because she nodded and walked out of the room.

**Bella's POV**

I don't know why, but when I heard Alice's voice on the other end, something sparked in me, and I was nodding, telling Edward that she, and whoever else she decided to bring, could come. I don't know why, as they left me, but I was telling him that she could come.

I left to go to the kitchen, to call Angela. He would be more excited about this than I would be. She had completely forgiven them, saying that they had to go. But, she hadn't been in love with Edward. There, for the second time in my life, I had admitted that I was in love with Edward, and it didn't help one minute.

Angela picked up on the third ring, and I could see that she was tired. I decided to play with her a bit before I got to the point, feeling playful for some odd reason, although I was pretty sure I knew why.

"Kids got you tired?" I teased. She had four, two sets of twins. Both sets fraternal, boy and a girl in each one.

"You would know, wait, no you wouldn't," She said, teasing back. I know that most people would have been very upset to hear such a thing from family, but every since I had lost Phil, and my parents, I didn't mind too much, because she was all that I had, and I knew she didn't mean much by it, and I didn't want to mess up my relation ship with the only blood family I had left.

"No I wouldn't, but I do know something that you don't know," I said.

"What?" She asked, not liking to know things after me, as it made her lax in the older sister department.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head, Sister Dearest," I said. "I only know that I made a good grade on my test, I would love to babysit my little nieces, and nephews, and the Cullens are back," I said the last part under my breath, but I knew she heard it.

"What?!" She asked, happy beyond belief. "Where are they? Are they at your house? I'll be over there soon!" She finished, before I could say anything. I laughed, but tensed. Was this going to be the joyous reunion that I had hoped for? Or would it be hell on Earth? I called Jacob just in case.

"Hi Jake!" I said, once he picked up. He detected the false chipperness in my voice almost instantly.

"What's wrong Bells?" He asked, taking over that defensive brother mode he was so fond of.

"I just need you to come over, and bring Ashley," I said, hanging up, not letting him make room for conversation.

All at once, the doorbell rang, and I wondered who it was first. I walked into the living room to see Edward looking at the door, wondering if he should get it in another persons house or not.

He looked at me, and I nodded to it, thinking that whoever it was, would either know him, or know about him. Unless it was yet another surprise delivery.

It turned out the be Angela, and Ben, with the four devils they called children, although, I loved every single one of them.

My nieces and nephews, all ran up to me, screaming "Auntie Bells!" at the top of their lungs. It was a marvelous sight, and I reveled in the fact that they were light enough that I could go and pick them up, naming them one by one, as they liked.

It was a round of "Hello Liam" "Hello Lila" "Hello Vincent" and "Hello Victory" before I was done. I was about to pick Liam up again, when the doorbell rang. I froze, and luckily, Angela went to the door, feigning annoyance when she saw who was at the door, but smiling and hugging them when they walked through.

I saw Jacob, and Ashley walk through the door, and I went to hug them. Ashley and I had our differences in the past. She saw how Jacob and I looked at each other but she mistook it for attraction. When we finally explained it, she was like a best friend to me, knowing that I didn't want Jacob.

I squealed when I saw the ring on her finger. It wasn't anything flashy, but it was Ashley. Big enough to satisfy her taste, although she would have gone with anything, and small enough for Jacob's wallet, although he wanted the biggest thing.

The kids then turned to Jake and Ashley, and went on with their welcoming routine, although they were the guest it didn't seem to matter. It was amusing to watch Jacob and Ashley have to go through the same routine that I did, although, Jacob went to extend it, when he picked up each child, and spun them around.

I was having a good time, how it was supposed to be, when I noticed Edward in the corner all alone, looking on at the presentation with some unrecognizable emotion. He saw me looking at him, but I didn't turn away. I felt the blood rise to my cheeks, but nothing other than that happened.

And then, the doorbell rang, and I froze, knowing that this was the moment that I had lived for, but the moment that I had dreaded, ever since they had left me.

**Edward's POV**

I was surprised when Angela hugged me as she walked through the door. She had always been more privy to Jasper, although most people were. But, I guess she was taking what she could get for right now.

I watched as the four children that she had come with, ran to Bella, and she started picking them up, and one by one naming them. I think they loved that, as it happened as the next person came in.

At first, he appeared to be alone, and I bristled. Why was he here? And with him being here, would I have to compete for Bella's attention? I started to glare at him, when a girl walked in behind him, and I saw the light shine off of her engagement ring. They were holding hands, and even though I had no idea who they were, it made me feel better to think that they were together, and that there would be less rivalry, although, I kept my armor up and ready, in case he wasn't as I thought he was.

He walked to Bella, more like she walked to him, and she hugged both him and the girl that was with him. She let out this happy squeal when she saw the ring on the girl's finger, and then she watched the children go through the same welcome routine.

She was beautiful when she laughed, I realized. Not that she wasn't great any other time, but you could see the light in her eyes, and it made you want to smile also. Bella was like that. Your mood changed to match hers at times. When you were upset, just being with her made you happy. And she didn't bring you down when she was upset. I would dare to say she made you happier, even though something was not right in her own life.

I turned and saw her looking at me. And I realized that she had changed much, although not too much. The old Bella would have turned away as soon as she saw me looking back at her, although she continued to stare, blushing. It was as if she was afraid that I would disappear, and I longed to tell her that I felt the same way about her, but it was too early for that. She didn't need to know just yet. I mean, I had just found out where she lived.

While all of this was going on, I barley acknowledged Alice, Emmett, Carlise's car pulling up in the drive way. And when they rang the door bell, Bella looked up, a wild look in her eye. I could tell that she wasn't expecting this, and so I went to get the door.

I had found, when I opened the door, that my parents, not only, brought Tayna, but they had also brought Iean, one of their close friends, but the same boy that I was also in constant rivalry with. So, when he came in, I was kinda shocked.

He went right to Bella, and hugged her. I mean hugged her. And she hugged him back. And she started laughing when he picked her up off of the ground. And when I saw him looking at me, from over her shoulder. A smile overtook his features.

Of course, it's cliché he would do that, totally the villain in the movie, but I started seeing red, and then I calmed down. I knew what the red was, it was my anger for the bastard that played with Bella's emotions. And I knew I calmed just because Jasper was there, and in a flash he was by my side, along with Emmett, both of them putting a hand on my shoulders, as if to restrain me.

When they finished hugging, Emmett cleared his throat. "Now that we're all here," He said. "What's next?"

**OOOHHH! What'd think? I know it's not the best cliffhanger, but you must admit that it is one! Um, for those of you that read my other stories, I'm sorry, but the Naruto stories might be taken down, due to me not being able to think of anything that would fit, although I am jumbling ideas into a note book right now.**

**I know some of you might be upset that my updates don't follow a schedule, but I have school, and a lot of work, as I'm leaving for the Uni next year, and whenever I can squeeze in some fanfic, I will.**

**Anyways, I'm asking you to favorite, subscribe, and all of that jazz! Read my stories! Read my stories to your friends! Make your friends read my stories! **

**Or better yet:**

**Just review! That little green button down there? Yeah, clicky there, and tell me what you think! And, if you're lucky, I might even add a new pole!**

**So, this was the longest note, but...**

**BYE!!!**


	4. What Now?

**Disclaimer: Same as Chapter One**

**Lost Get Found**

**Chapter Four: What Now?**

Recap:

When they finished hugging, Emmett cleared his throat. "Now that we're all here," He said. "What's next?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Bella's POV**

Emmett was the first one to speak after I got done hugging Iean.

_Iean._

He was there for me when the Cullen's left. Jacob didn't like him too much, but he tolerated him as long as he didn't harm me, and he helped me to get better. Of course, some of the things he said, and some of the things that he did threw Jacob and Ashley off, but I just discarded them, he was just kidding.

When Emmett asked what was next, I ignored him, and went back to hugging Iean. They left me, and they wanted to know what was next? Really? I had been waiting for them, for two years, so they could wait for a two minutes.

"Stay close," I whispered to Iean.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," He said, and I laughed. That was the type of thing that he said, that made Jacob and Ashley doubt his sanity.

"Hi..." Rose said slowly, and I smiled rhyly. Was she worried about upsetting me, or having my curse her out? I did that right after they left, and to be quite honest, I didn't believe I had it in me anymore.

"Hi Rose," I said. She turned to Angela, and my sister welcomed her back with a hug, introducing her to the four little people that she had missed out on. Everyone, excluding Jacob, Ashley, and Iean, looked at their scene, and then they looked back at me. I could only guess that they hoped that I would be as easy going as Ang was, if the looks that they were giving me was any indication.

"You know," I said, once Angela and Rose had finished talking. "You might as well talk to Ang, cuz I can already tell you now, I'm not going to be as welcoming."

Emmett looked hurt, and it seemed as if the giant teddy-bear was trying to come up with some answer to ease my pain, but at least he realized that he couldn't, and he fell silent, casting his eyes to the ground, looking up at me every once in a while.

The others mimicked his movements, all except for Edward, and for some reason, this not only irked me, but it sent spasms of joy through me chest.

He continued to look at me, until he finally spoke. "Bella," He said, and the hope that I had was ruined.

"Don't 'Bella' me," I hissed harshly, and everyone looked taken backed, as I had never been one for being mean to anyone. "I waited for you, you never came back. I cried every night, only to finally realize that you had left me here, almost by myself."

"Almost?" Alice asked, and I felt sorry for getting upset with them, mostly her, and then I remembered what I had to go through when they left me, and I didn't mind so much anymore.

"You left me in the hands of Iean, Ang, Ben, Jake, and Ash, and once I found that I had them to fall back on, I didn't mind so much." Alice looked surprised, and I almost regretted it, I mean, she was my second best friend, Edward being my first.

"What are you saying?" Emmett asked, and I was just about to reply when Angela did it for me.

"She's trying to say that you all could stay here for tonight, and we could talk about it in the morning over breakfast at Cafe Au Lait," She said quickly before I could stop her.

I looked at her as if she was crazy, and truth be told, I was starting to think that she was, and then I spoke. "Are you crazy? There is no way that these _people_ are going-"

"To not be staying here," Iean finished, and I turned to look at him, sure he was crazy. He _knew _how I felt about them. When I turned to demand a reason, he leaned down, and whispered in my ear. "Give them a chance to see that you've turned into a new Bella, one that doesn't need them, or anyone else. Let them see that you're not the same girl that you used to be... Let them see that you've grown."

I nodded, and when I turned, I could see Edward's teeth clenched. For some reason, it made me feel better, as if he were getting what he dished out to me. And then, all of a sudden, I saw this mischievous look in his eye, and I began to worry. Just what was he about to say next?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Edward's POV**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I saw Iean whisper something into her ear, and I saw red- Yet again. I felt Jasper beside me, and he was using he calmness once again. It was if he had some unnatural ability to evoke emotions into others, just as Alice, my sister, he a knack for knowing when something was going to happen.

I often knew what a person was thinking, and for some reason, I was always right. I just guessed that it was intuition, and that's why I started to see the red. It was as if that bastard was telling her to let us see a new her, to let us regret leaving her... At least, that's what it felt like he was saying.

I grimaced, and when Bella turned towards me, I was hoping she couldn't see my teeth about to break Hell, but I was pretty sure she could, as when she looked at me, her eyes fell straight to my lips, and she looked much more relieved that I was jealous. I was thinking of ways to get even, when I though of it. She wanted to play dirty? Well it was time to show her that I had been doing a bit of growing myself, and there was no way I was the same Eddie that let her get away with everything.

She was with Iean... That changed everything, and I had a feeling that she knew it, as her eyes drifted back up to mine, and she looked worried. Great, it's payback time.

I turned towards Angela. "I thank you for your hospitality, but I don't think I can stay," I said, and I saw Bella perk up.

"And why not?" Alice asked, and I could see that she was eager to make everything better, and to have us all friends again.

"I have a date!" I said, and out of the corner of my eye, I could see Bella nearly hit the ground before Iean stopped her.

"With who?" Rose asked, already anxious to get this over with, but she was playing into my little game, as she was the only person that didn't believe that he was all innocent.

Tanya moved closer to me, and snaked her cold arms around mine. Normally I would have shook them off, but hey went perfect with my plan, so I let her get away with it, this time. "With me," She said proudly, and I couldn't blame her, although I know that she was with me more for imagery than for anything else.

I nodded, and Alice looked at me with a touch of sorrow in her eyes. "Do you have to go?" She asked, trying to play peacemaker.

"Yeah, I do," I said, throwing Alice a look that said that I would explain all of this later, and she nodded understanding. "Tanya and I have reservations at the Cafe ou Lit Afee **(A/N OK, before you say anything, keep this in mind, I'm in the hospital, and I meant to have this up yesterday, but ****my BETA was also sick, so we had to work somethings out, and so I finished it today, and I'm posting it up TODAY, so don't say anything about suckish Cafe names, I'm not that good with them, as I normally spend all f my time in this smallish town off the coast...)** and I would actually like to get there early," I said.

"What?" Bella asked, and I was happy that she was seeing how it made me feel when she hugged Iean, and when she did it on purpose, just to make me mad.

"We've got to go," Tanya said. "But we'll be back later on... Or are we going to bunk at my place?"

I turned towards Esme, and I could see that my mother was on the verge of tears. I walked over to her, and hugged her. When she gripped my back harder, I knew that she wanted an explanation. "I'll be back," I whispered into her ear. "But I need to think about things," I said.

She nodded. "I'll let your father know," And I silently thanked her, knowing that I wouldn't have to be the one that faced my father, when he got wind of what I was doing. After all, he never really got mad at Esme.

"Well," I said, turning back to the room, and avoiding Dad's, and Alice's eyes. "We'll be back in the morning."

And with that, I walked out of the house, not really looking back, not really caring, and not really seeing Bella run up the stairs.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Hello!**

**So what'd think?**

**I have been in the hospital, for Pneumonia, and a severe Asthma attack, so I had this up MUCH later than I would have liked, but at least it's up.**

**I am working on a one-shot for a friend, and yes, it's going to be rated M. I'm just trying to see about how I should go about it.**

**I would like to thank all of you that congratulated me on my Uni work, and on getting accepted. That meant a lot to me, and I would like to thank you...**

**For all of you that favorited my story, or me (I.E Author alert, Author Favorite), or you reviewed my story, I would like to thank you. I could have sworn that I wrote a thank you note on one of my other post, but I'm WAY to lazy to do that now, and I'm waiting with my Mom right now, for my discharge sheets, so I can't do it now...**

**This might be short, but I've given you the same excuse 3 times, so you already know...**

**If you'd clicky on the little green button down there, we'll all get rum, and we'll see who can down it first, hold it the longest, and throw up last... What'd say???**

**But, I gotta go...**


	5. Chapter 5 No better name

**Disclaimer: Same as the first chapter**

**Lost Get Found**

**Chapter Five:**

Recap:

And with that, I walked out of the house, not really looking back, not really caring, and not really seeing Bella run up the stairs.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Bella's POV**

I ran up the stairs once he turned to leave with _her_. I couldn't believe it; he hadn't even been here for an hour, and all of this drama was happening. How was he able to do this to me? It was ridiculous, and I had a feeling that I would be teased to kingdom come about this when- if we were friends after all of this.

I knew Tanya... She had a reputation, and not a very good one at that. She would always hang around Edward, when we would hang around together. She was like a leech- Until she left. That's not to say that I had always known Tanya.

No, I hadn't, and I'll be the first to admit it... But, I didn't have to know her for long, to know that I didn't like her, and that she wasn't the right one for Edward.

Of course, Angela, who hinted at knowing something about my feelings for Edward, often said that it was the reaction of me feeling that he deserved something better than me, but no one else deserved him. She said I was putting "Whoever it is" on a very high, unhealthy pedal, and I told her that I happen to enjoy it.

But after I stormed up to my room, with everyone else understanding that I needed my space, and that when a person is broken like this, it's not wise to follow said person, when they're in the state of being able to do anything, I thought about what had just happened, and I began to think that maybe I had just pushed him to do what he just did.

I mean, I saw the look he had in his eye, when Iean whispered in his ear. Of course, I didn't do anything to stop him from thinking that it was more than it actually was. Therefor, that made me start to think, that I had set myself up for disappointment. I knew that look. And I had done nothing to stop him from doing what he had just done. Not that I had known that was about to happen, and you can't just go around assuring other peoples boyfriends that nothing is going on between you and the guy standing next to you, as that just violates the Girl Code on so many levels, but it still feels like I should have been able to do something.

But before I even made it fully upstairs, which takes a while, even when you're running (due to the house being ginormous), I dried my eyes, and turned to walk back downstairs. He wanted to play that game? Well I would show him exactly how to play it, and I would beat his high score.

I went to the kitchen, passing a living room full of surprised people that seemed to be waiting on me to do something drastic, and I went straight to the phone. It seemed that the Bella Swan A list, could still continue. And it did. A. Lot.

But, despite all that had happened, I picked up the phone and dialed Jame's number. He would be there for me- he always was. He was my unofficial dates, on nights that all of my friends wanted to go out, but I couldn't find any one. Of course, the nights that I went out with James were always that nights that I came home with someone else. Guys seemed to look at me more when I was with someone else. I didn't question it. It seemed to be the Guy Rule, to try and touch something that was already stolen. It seemed to be the never ending game of Keep Away... One that I was always involved in.

I waited for James to pick up, and I ended up calling his number twice, before he actually did. I'll admit, I wasn't pleased, but it gave me time to find out where Edward was taking Tanya for his little date.

And I knew where they would be going. It was as if he did it on purpose, just so I would follow them and crash their date, and he wouldn't have to be alone with her... That's how I chose to look at it, and that's exactly why I called James, and planned for him to come get me... It would be perfect.

"Hello?" He answered, and he sounded a bit annoyed.

"Well hello there," I said, and I could hear him suck in a surprised breath. "I need a favor from you tonight... Unless you're busy."

"I'm not busy," He said, although I distinctly heard him pull the phone away from his ear, and tell whoever was there with him, that he had to go, and that he didn't know what time he would get back. "I can be there in an hour. But what is it that you need?"

"I need you to be my fake date for tonight," I said into the phone, hoping he wouldn't change his mind, and decide that it wasn't worth it, and that he had better things to be doing tonight... Better things than playing date for me, so that I could get back at a guy that would never in a million years want me.

"Where to?" He asked, with apt that surprised me. I never would have figured he would go through with it. But then again, he was my support system, and I think he figured that greatly.

"I need you to take me to that Olive Garden on 69th and Streamer Street. I have a feeling that's where he's going to take _her_ and I wanted to be there with you, for when he comes," I said it all in one fast breath, hoping that he wouldn't hear something that made his decided that it wasn't worth his time.

"Well sure..." He said, after a while. "Who is this _he_ you keep mentioning?"

"Edward Cullen," I said simply.

"No way..." He said, obviously in awe. "All of the girls at work, that cake job that I work at as a side thing, they all want him, but he's going around with this chick- Tanya. I can see why you'd want to make him jealous. The babe's hot. And very jealous... I'd be careful if I were you... She doesn't play around, and she likes to stake her claim... It scares me, remembering what she did to Nix," I could see him shuddering, but I needed to know who he was talking about... What I could expect.

"Do you mean Nikki, or Nicolette?" I asked, as they were both twins and I had the tenancy to get them, and their nick names confused.

"I mean Nikki. They poor girl came into work all out of sorts, still mumbling about how _"That evil bitch will pay,"_ Scared the shit straight out of the rest of us." I heard the sound of a car in the back ground, and I wondered just what he was doing, as he told me he never rode with the windows down before he came to get me... It was just a weird habit he had, I supposed. If it was something more, I had no desire to find out.

"What did she do?" I asked him, anxious to get all of the information that I could.

"Well, Nix had been talking to Edward one day, trying to con him into a date, when she walked in. She called Nix out so fast it wasn't even funny, and I think she was making up some of the things she said. She also cornered Nix outside of work, but I couldn't find out anything about that. And I hadn't even heard those things from Nix... I head that stuff from Nicolette..."

"Wow..." Was all that I could say.

"But enough about that," He said, although I know he knew I was going to ask more about it tonight. "What time do you want me to come pick you up?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Hey! I'm being incredibly lazy right now... So I have a proposition to make... If you review (Clicky on that little green button down there), and not every review says something crappy, I'll either make this story earn it's M rating in the next few chapters, I'll make an Edward Cullen- Tom Cruise "Risky Business" moment, for all of you diehard fan-girls, or I'll just let you pick out the scene that you'd like me to add- Maybe a fight (Between Tanya and Bella), maybe a bet on Bella going out with Mike, by Emmett, or MAYBE you would like Bella to not forgive the people at her house so quickly... And you'd like to make them suffer... Your choice... But only if you forgive my laziness, and give me my reviews!**

**I know it's short... But... I'm being lazy, so I'm not really caring. I'm doing great on my Uni work, and I've made up the missing work I was due...**

**So, I'm going to leave you to this (And if you haven't noticed yet, this was a bit OoC carpet...**

**OH!**

**I would like to send out a special thank you to all of you that added me to your favorites, or reviewed (cough, cough, hint, hint), or just thought I was "Too damn good at my job to forget" (Hee-hee, Angela, your PM got a notice!)... I don't think I've gotten that far in my stories to be titled that, but Angela, thanks for trying to make me feel better!**

**So, I would like to thank all of you, that had some park in recognizing my story. I'm wayyy late on this, and my inbox has so many alerts from (i.e. C2 alert, author alert, story alert, etc.) that I couldn't keep up.**

**So here... You have a blanket shout out...**

**Also, Nicolette, you owe me $20 for my slight incorparation of you, into my story... Not that I'm keeping track or anything...**

**And, I wanted to give Ashel-13, my new favorite Twilight fanfic author, a nice little shout out:**

**YOU FREAKIN ROCK! **

**That's all... So if you'd let her know I posted that... It'd be welcome. Also, go check out some of her stories (Making Love Out of Nothing At All, being my favorite)... They're great!**

**(Sorry for the Kellogs Frosted Flakes Tiger thing up there)**

**BUT... To end this long note, I'd like to say that I am now the proud aunt of 6 new babies. That's right... 6! My sister, Lex (Alexia), has given birth to Sextuplets!!! So... That's all for now...**

**BYE!!!**


	6. AN PLEASE READ

**Hey...**

**So, this story is going on an indefinite Hiatus. **

**HOWEVER, if you like this story at all, there is a way that you can remedy that. I am looking for someone to collab with me.**

**I know what you're thinking. _You're going to need someone to collab with, and a BETA._**

**And, for the record, that's what I'm looking for. I can't do this story by myself, so, please, please, please consider it.**

**Yes, I would like for this to be a BxE story, and, I would like Renesme to come into the picture. And maybe let Jake get a nice girl.**

**But, I can't, and I refuse, to do this by myself. It's not fair to you guys, as, I am on a major writers-block.**

**Please think about it,**

**Ashley**

**Fellow Fanfiction Writer**

**In Desperate Need of Help**


	7. Excuses

**So, this is a collective apology! For "To Know Him is to Love Him" and "Confessions of a Man". Also, "Open Pages", "Lost Get Found", "Twilight Diaries", "Humble Me", and, "Konoha Boarding School, Girls Allowed!**

**I know that I haven't updated some of these stories in a year or two, but, I'd like to apologize. I KNOW I haven't been active.**

**Why?**

**Well, because, I suck at up-dating. I really do, you don't have to deny it (Though I doubt anyone was going to.) I have a few excuses (School and Sickness being the few that would actually work), but, I want to let you guys know that now that Summer is here, I'm going to have way more time that I used to.**

**More time – Updated Stories.**

**Because I would LOVE to keep you guys updated with the stories, so, just scroll down to the story you care about, and, let to explaining begin!**

To Know Him is to Love Him:** I'm writing a New Chapter of this story as we speak. I've never done a case-fic before, so, I'm terribly stuck in deciding what to do, and, I realize that I ended chapter five on the STUPIDEST note I could have ended it on, and, now, I'm trying to patch my story back together with dreams and wishes in Chapter Six.**

**See my dilemma? Don't worry, though, I'm sure I'll pull something out of my but. Until then, my apologies. And, the story should be up in an hour or two.**

Confessions of a Man: **Look, when I say I need help, I MEAN IT! I have NO IDEA where to take this story, seeing as how I'd like to make this as realistic as possible. And, I'm a woman. I know what I'd LIKE Derek to do, but, it's not something I don't think any man, thoughtful or not, would ever do. I'd love for him to propose by chapter two, but, that wouldn't make for a good story.**

**So, currently… I hate to say this, but, currently, I'm thinking of assigning people who WANT and WILL WORK ON the stories. I'd like to have all of the blogs (Elle, Reid, JJ, Prentiss, Hotch, and, Rossi) done by next year. I just don't see a way I can do any of the blogs belonging to the men.**

**So, if there is a man out there that would like to help me write these, or, someone that is willing to take a blog off of my hands, and work on it better than I've been doing it, please ASK ME FIRST, and, we will discuss it.**

Lost Get Found: **Oh, dear Sweetness. I can't even tell you what this story is about anymore. I'm getting bored with this story, so, anyone that wants it, please, mail me and let me know, so that I can direct others to where they need to go if they wish to read this story. Please, make sure you have all of the chapters, because, after the first request, the story will only be up a few weeks afterwards. Please credit me for the initial idea, though. I like love just as much as the next person.**

Twilight Diaries: **Here's the thing. I had an old Toshiba Lap-Top. With all of my stories and chapters saved. It crashed. I lost everything. **

Humble Me: **Same thing with Twilight Diaries. Only, this time it's a bit difference. Not only was the story adopted, but, I had the chapters saved on my computer, no back-up, unfortunately, and, I lost the chapters that she had already written. So, if anyone knows where I can get the rest of the chapters, that'd be great. If not, I just ask that you wait until I can come up with a chapter that can do Mrs. Athey justice.**

_**Well, those are the excuses/reasons. I hope you understand, and, please, post any comments, questions or concerns. **_

*muahmuah*

Shadoe Dysteria


End file.
